Question: Solve for $t$ : $-14 = 16 + t$
Solution: Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-14 {- 16}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ -14 &=& 16 + t \\ \\ {-16} && {-16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 {- 16} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -30$